Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a silane coupling agent and a method of manufacturing a wire grid pattern using the silane coupling agent.
Discussion of the Background
A wire grid pattern is collectively referred to as a wire grid structure in which metal wires protruding in the shape of stripes are arranged at predetermined intervals.
A wire grid polarizer has polarization separation characteristics of reflecting polarized light parallel to a wire grid direction and transmitting polarized light perpendicular to the wire grid direction. Therefore, when the wire grid polarizer is used as a polarizing plate of a liquid crystal display panel, the light reflected from the wire grid polarizer is incident upon a backlight unit to be recycled, thereby improving light efficiency.
Since the wire grid pattern has a width and cycle of only several tens to several hundreds of nanometers, a very precise process is required. An electron beam lithography process, a block copolymer patterning process, or a nano-imprint lithography process are exemplary means for forming a wire grid pattern. In particular, forming a wire grid pattern using a nano-imprint lithography process can also control nano-sized patterns, is advantageous in manufacturing a large-size wire grid pattern, and is effective in terms of costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.